


Feelings (Nick Valentine/Reader)

by MmeLutece



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Nick is cute, Other, Post-Institute, reader/sole works for the Railroad, synth emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLutece/pseuds/MmeLutece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick starts questions just how human he is. The Sole Survivor has no question about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings (Nick Valentine/Reader)

The Sole Survivor—you—arrives back at Sanctuary Hills after a small mission with Hancock. It went well but you enjoyed going home after, even if _home_ looked so, so very different from what it did two hundred years ago. Then again, _everything_ looked different after the bombs dropped. It was still home, though—what was left, at least.

        Dogmeat greets you happily when he sees you, wagging his tail. You pat him lovingly while Hancock goes off elsewhere, bidding you a quick farewell in his raspy voice. Everyone else was either on guard or talking amongst themselves—a quiet day in Sanctuary.

        Yup, this was home despite the changes and utter hellishness in the world. You had friends, a faithful dog and robot butler, but no real family. No, that had all gone along with the rest of the things you lost. Nate was killed, Shaun was kidnapped and raised to be the leader of the corrupt Institute which you ended up destroying—blowing up with the Railroad’s help—with him inside.

 

        Dogmeat bounds off again and you sigh, going into your old home that you now shared with Nick Valentine, the synth detective, and see your robotic roommate sitting on the couch, slouched over with his head in his hands and seeming to be in deep thought but also upset. He’d seemed like that for a while now.

        “Hey, Nick.” you greet him, “Everything alright?”

        He looks up at you with a surprised expression. “Oh, hi. Didn't see you there. Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking”

        You sit beside him, knowing that he had been in turmoil about basically being put into another man's body, reliving his memories. You couldn't imagine....

        “If you need to talk, I'm here. You're obviously upset over something. Is it Him again?”

        Nick sighs, sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch, “No, no...not that this time, though it's kind of part of it.”

      “Well, what is it?”

      “I…Do you think synths can have emotions? Develop them, maybe?”

      “It’s not out of the realm of possibility. The Institute designs them to mimic humans in every way when they want to. Where are you going with this?”

      “Do you even thinks synths can love or _mimic_ love?”

       You smile widely at his words, saying, “Aww, Nick! Who is it? Piper? Deacon? ADA? Come on! Tell me!”

        Nick looks down, fiddling with his hand, “I tell you, if I could blush I would be right now. It’s…you. It’s you.”

       Your eyes flutter in confusion. It took you a bit to take in his words but you understood. Nick loved you. You could see it. He acted weirdly around you but always wanted to help you. With anything. And you saw something in him too. You saw the broken and confused man inside, sure, but you also saw the caring, witty, and brave one. You admired him. Then more.

       “I know it may be a bad time with…everything that has happened…but I thought I would let the cat out of the bag on this. It’s been eating me up.”

      “Thank you…for telling me. I…think I feel the same way.” You reply, cautiously grabbing a hold of his skeletal metal hand. “Everything…happened…but I need to move on, right? I could move on with you.”

      Nick gently squeezes your hand, “I can’t help but feel…I’m a synth—not human. I can’t give you what a normal human could.”

      “Are you talking about…? Nick, I don’t care about that. You’re human to me and a _good person_. That is what matters, nothing else. I’ll love who I want. Fuck the rest.” You kiss him on his lips, a peck, before gazing into his eyes, mezmerized by the yellow halos. You saw all the beauty that he did not in himself.

        “I’m happy to hear that.”

       “Happy. See? You can have emotions just like anyone else. Never forget it." You lean in and embrace him, putting your head on his shoulder."

       Nick hesitantly embraces you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Deacon walks in the door, excited about something going on outside.  
> "Hey, professor! You gotta come see thi--oh, shit! Uh, sorry for...interrupting." he ends sheepishly  
> "I'll give you 'till the count of three, Deacon." you smile sweetly at him.  
> Deacon runs for one reason:  
> You rarely smiled.  
> (Unless around Nick ; ) )  
> __________  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: kir-stein


End file.
